


Red Roses

by CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: AZ secret santa, Christmas Fluff, Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire/pseuds/CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho and Slaine's antics a few weeks before Christmas.<br/>Secret Santa fic for Tressa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XCI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCI/gifts).



> A little suggestion: Listen to Christmas Medley by Two steps from Hell while reading. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!

“ _THUMP_!” Inaho internally cringed as he heard something being thrown at the door with great intensity from Slaine’s room. This was starting to become a daily thing especially after Inaho had made the mistake of reminding Slaine that Christmas was in two weeks. Inaho never liked celebrating Christmas as all it seemed to him was a huge marketing technique to get more money by shops that only managed to cut his budget which he could be using to buy nutritious eggs instead.

 

 _Slaine would benefit greatly from a constant source of protein_.

 

He preferred having his calm and pleasant New Year celebrations with Yuki but like most of his friends, Slaine had insisted on celebrating every little holiday celebrated by Earth. These were the only times he wondered how the Versians spent their time. Probably more efficiently than those on Earth for sure.

 

Personally, Inaho found this to be really be biting into his budget but if it made Slaine happy who was he to reject him, especially when he gave him those pleading eyes. Inaho was quite sure he made those faces on purpose, but he gave in nonetheless. After all, Slaine deserved to be able to enjoy life to his fullest, after all, he’d been through. It had taken years and years of constantly visiting Slaine and helping him obtain as much psychological help as was possible for him to finally reach this stage where they lived together down by the valley of the mountain nearby happily. Yes, Slaine still had sudden anxiety attacks and nightmares but Inaho was there for him.

 

Inaho was always there for him now. It was now the blonde’s first year out of prison. It felt strange somehow, knowing that he would never have to return to that prison to visit his former rival, and now beloved, ever again. Another thump was heard, this time sounding like a person falling over. Inaho decided to check the situation and opened the door slightly only to find Slaine sprawled on the floor with books scattered all over the place.

 

“Are you alright?” Inaho asked while reaching his hand out to help him up.

 

“Yes, perfectly fine Orange,” Slaine said while stubbornly pushing Inaho’s hand away and pulling himself up slowly only to fall over again his face contorting into a wince. Inaho raised his eyebrow while Slaine glared back at him a bit annoyed.

 

“Alright alright, I’m not fine at all. I just got tired suddenly and fell again.” Slaine grumbled while Inaho decided to pick him up and let Slaine sit down comfortably by placing a few pillows between him and the headboard on his bed before rummaging around the bedside drawer for Slaine’s iron tablets.

 

“You weren’t supposed to over exert yourself Slaine. How many times do I have to repeat this to you?” Inaho berated Slaine as he handed him the tablets and a glass of water.

 

“Yes yes I know but I just want everything for Christmas to be perfect. I have not celebrated it in years after all.” He said while taking the tablets from Inaho and looked back at him with a small smile which disappeared from his face in a second when he remembered something. Looking down and slumping his shoulders he spoke silently.

 

“However, I suppose I deserve this. After all, it still seems surreal to be living freely with you of all people. A reality check one might say.” Slaine mumbled and looked away after swallowing his iron tablets. Said, person, Slaine was living with sighed and shook his head before moving close and cupping Slaine’s cheek gently.

 

_He looks so beautiful even when he is sad…._

 

“Slaine Troyard, look at me. You deserve to enjoy the holidays as much as any other human on this planet. Do you understand? You are a changed man now.” he looked into Slaine’s eyes intently while waiting for his answer, his gaze unwavering. The blonde just looks back uncertainty showing in his eyes and speaks, “I guess…”

 

Inaho gives Slaine a light peck on the cheek and moves to sit beside Slaine on the bed and decides to change the subject.

 

“Why have you been throwing around your books and notebooks in your room?”

 

“None of your business Kaizuka. You’ll know when you know” Slaine smirks at Inaho and tackles him trapping him between his two hands on the bed.

 

“Slaine you need rest” Inaho pushes Slaine back onto the pillows frowning at Slaine who was making a pouty face at him.

 

“You’re no fun. I was just going to tickle you” Slaine lets out a huff and looks away annoyed and turns to face away from Inaho.

 

_Cute_

 

Inaho decides to sneak closer to his lover and hugs him from behind. He was feeling cold anyway. Slaine wasn’t as warm or cuddly as he’d expect a normal person to be, but Inaho felt that it was a definite improvement from when he was in prison. He could sense Slaine was trying his best to remain stubbornly angry with him but was only met with a surprise kiss from Slaine as he turned around to face Inaho. He gladly obliged and kissed Slaine back, his thoughts wandering back to the time when he and Slaine had first begun to rely on each other even more.

 

Slaine’s first symptom of anaemia had shown itself during his first autumn spent outside of prison with Inaho. Slaine had been happily jumping into leaf piles like a tiny kid when suddenly a wave of fatigue had come over him.

 

_Inaho smiled as he watched Slaine jump over leaf piles like a happy five-year-old when suddenly Slaine fell over backwards onto the leaf pile laughing weakly as brown, red and yellow leaves surrounded him and fell all around him._

 

**_Clumsy Bat_ **

 

_He had first thought until Slaine weakly murmured out._

 

_“Kaizuka I can’t get up”_

 

_At that, he had rushed over to help the blonde in distress and carried him back into the small house they lived in and placed him on the couch. Then running off to find Slaine some food and water to help him feel better. He had sat beside Slaine keeping him company while waiting for Dr Yagarai to make his way there after having called said, doctor. When Slaine had looked up tiredly he had smiled at Inaho noticing a leaf the colour of Inaho’s eyes stuck to his hair. Besides, Inaho’s worried face only made him look even more comical._

 

_Slaine slowly moved his hand up to Inaho’s hair to pick the leaf off of his hair and had ended up keeping his hand there for longer than he had intended. It was surprisingly soft. Slaine had felt a sudden urge to ruffle his hair but had stopped himself from doing so and had pulled his hand back._

_It was a moment Inaho remembered well as Slaine’s smiles had been much rarer back then. Of course, they were still rare but they were such precious smiles. Inaho could never forget those. Whenever Slaine smiled at him it was like the world had lit up around him making his heart go wild. Inaho had taken note that it was a strangely pleasant feeling in his mind. This feeling he found was what all the adults would go smitten over._

 

**_Love….I love Slaine._ **

 

_The sudden realisation had hit him like a rock and after that he started fidgeting slightly but stayed beside Slaine till Dr Yagarai finally arrived, bolting out of the door the very next second so he could collect his thoughts leaving Slaine to the doctor. He hoped Slaine hadn’t noticed his strange behaviour._

 

_Slaine, however, had noticed all of it and wondered as to why Orange was acting so strangely that day. He examined the leaf carefully noting that it was from the maple tree that stood at the borders of their backyard. It was pretty and looked like the colour of Inaho’s eyes. He quickly tucked it behind his pillow as Dr Yagarai began to talk to him, check his vitals, and finally diagnose him._

 

_As Inaho finally came back in and sat down beside Slaine once more the doctor looked at Inaho seriously and told him of Slaine’s condition._

 

_“Slaine has Anaemia, Kaizuka Jr. It was probably not very obvious when he was in Prison but now that he has begun to do vigorous activity again, it is much more obvious than it was before. He mustn’t over exert himself too much from now on.” Dr. Yagarai said all this with a serious face while looking at Inaho and then faces Slaine before speaking again._

 

_“Slaine you will need to consume iron tablets from now on to make up for the lack of iron in your system. Kaizuka do ensure his diet remains healthy.” Yagarai stops speaking and allows the information to sink in._

 

_Slaine had looked over to Inaho before smiling to himself having come up with a plan. “Alright, I’ll follow whatever Dr Yagarai says on one condition.”_

 

_Inaho’s ears instantly perked up at that hoping Slaine won’t give him another one of his ridiculously childish conditions again whenever they made a deal._

 

_“Kaizuka here will have to stay with me throughout every time I go through these episodes of sudden weakness. I’ll need someone to help me instead of being glued to his tablet all the time.”_

 

_“For your information, I do not-“Inaho countered back slightly annoyed by Slaine’s inaccurate accusation._

_He was unable to complete his sentence when Dr Yagarai butted in, “Settle this among yourselves. I’ll arrange for the tablets to be sent to you on a weekly basis. I will be taking my leave now.” Dr Yagarai smiled kindly at Inaho before walking out the door._

 

_“Do you agree to my condition? Or are you going to prove my sentence of you being married to your tablet to be correct?”_

 

_Inaho regained his composure and replied “Fine if it makes you feel better.”_

 

**_Since when did I want to avoid him? Love is …. Confusing_ **

 

_That night Inaho had lain on the bed with Slaine having fallen asleep first. Slaine looked down upon his sleeping face and silently began to brush his hair through his fingertips. Slaine also found out that Inaho was a cuddler. Inaho snuggled beside him, his hands hugging Slaine._

 

**_For someone who used to be my enemy, he is indeed adorable._ **

 

_As for the leaf? Slaine had kept that leaf as a memento pressed between one of his most favourite books._

 

“Inaho INAHO! Snap out of it! You spaced out again you stupid orange.”

Inaho snapped out of his thoughts and stared blankly at Slaine’s beautiful teal eyes that looked like beautiful jewels and pulled Slaine closer to run his fingers through his hair and take in Slaine’s scent. Slaine smelt like spring and fragrant tea leaves and Inaho absolutely loved it. He’d never admit that to Slaine, however.

 

“I apologize for spacing out Bat”

 

“You know it annoys me when you call me that right? Apology not accepted” Slaine says while folding his arms.

 

“I am aware. You’re annoyed expression is worth it after all.”

 

“Oh shut up Orange.” Inaho finds himself being hit by a pillow by a red-faced Slaine.

 

He quickly takes his own pillow and protects himself from his lover’s pillow attacks.

Soon they find themselves in a strangely tangled position with pillows and feathers surrounding them. Some of them were in Inaho’s hair making him sneeze uncontrollably. Slaine giggled with uncontrollable laughter and fell over onto Inaho. He did not like this one bit and sneezed one last time and stared at Slaine unamused but let Slaine celebrate his victory for the pillow fight anyway.

 

“Fine you win Slaine. I’ll read out any story you want for you tonight”

 

_Why does it feel like I am raising a child sometimes? I should ask Yuki-nee if raising a child is like this…_

 

Slaine excitedly picked a book that read, ‘ The Count of Monte Cristo ‘ and shoved it in front of Inaho’s face.

 

“Pick a chapter Inaho. Any chapter at all! “

 

And so Inaho began reading while watching as Slaine’s expressions changed whenever something interesting happened during the chapter until soon he had fallen asleep on Inaho’s shoulder. Inaho closed the book and decided to lie down next to Slaine after arranging the blanket’s around him comfortably. He glanced at the calendar and noted to himself.

 

_Two more weeks to Christmas…._

 

They fell asleep as the first snowfall began.

 

**One week before Christmas….**

 

“Inahooooo! Where are you hiding? Show yourself! We need to decorate the tree you know?”

Slaine walked around the house in his reindeer patterned pyjamas looking for Inaho. He had checked all the places with warmth. That little orange had gravitated to the warmest of places in the house ever since winter started. Slaine finally peeked under the kotatsu and there he was. Inaho was curled up like a cat asleep under the thick futon.

 

Slaine whispered silently, “Perhaps it would be better if we did the decorating tomorrow…”

 

He silently sat beside Inaho and picked up the needle, string and a few pieces of paper. Slaine had been secretly finishing up Inaho’s present spending five to ten minutes on the nights Inaho slept first carefully making it. Binding a notebook together from scratch was not an easy task but Slaine found it quite relaxing.

 

_I’m glad I found the leaf. I can’t believe it had been in that book all this time. How could I have missed that!_

 

He had managed to get his hands on some old thin plastic and press the leaf onto the cover of the notebook with its help. Now all he had to do was to carefully bind it together with the orange yarn that had been lying around. It didn’t look all that pretty, but Slaine hoped Inaho would like it. He had even carefully customized the pages in a way that Inaho would find useful. He hummed a tune to himself as he carefully sewed the pages together and a few hours later, he looked at the end result happily, wrapped it up with orange paper and put it up to the light to examine it.

 

_Hmm, that should do. I should go brew some tea and wake up the sleepy head. I swear he hibernates like a bear in winter._

 

Just as Slaine was about to stand up, Inaho surprised him by moving out of the futon and snuggling to him while asleep causing him to gasp a little surprised and almost drop his wrapped present for Inaho. Said person was smiling in his sleep and hugging Slaine tightly.

 

_Well, there goes that plan….He looks so cute like this. I don’t want to wake him up._

 

Inaho murmured something Slaine couldn’t quite make out while rolling over him and begins drooling on his shirt.

 

The latter gently nudged at Inaho’s shoulder to try to get him to wake up but to no avail. Slaine sighed and lied down completely and began to soothingly comb Inaho’s hair through his fingers.

 

_Let’s hope I won’t have to go to the bathroom anytime soon……If only I’d known that Inaho gets really clingy during winter…_

 

**On the day of Christmas**

 

Slaine left the present under the tree that was decorated in dark blue and red baubles with a beautiful white star on top on Christmas Eve. Slaine giggled to himself as he remembered Inaho almost falling over when he tried to place the star atop the tree which ended in Slaine doing it instead. They opened their presents by the fireplace while drinking cups of hot cocoa. Inaho opened his present to find the handmade notebook that Slaine had made and noticed the leaf.

 

_He had kept it…._

For some reason, he wanted to hug Slaine and he had. Inaho had gotten Slaine a silly scarf with egg patterns on them which made Slaine laugh at him.

Something had changed between them on that day. They had gotten that much closer and on that night,

 

They became one.

 

                                                              ~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> So hey guys! Just wanted to say Merry Christmas!  
> I'm sorry if the ATLA au and Flight of the Silverbird haven't been updated in ages mostly because yes I have been distracted by more au ideas( with dragons hint hint ;) )  
> and I have been very busy with real life. The fandom's christmas/New year's present is currently being made so watch out for it!  
> One last thing. If you would like to perhaps meet the az fandom in a neutral space with no ship wars,negativity etc. Hop on over to the bluerosesnetwork chatroom! Link is here: http://us23.chatzy.com/39059880273998


End file.
